


Clock

by Scarpath



Series: Gifts for a Fish [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Apathy, Sad Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarpath/pseuds/Scarpath
Summary: Tick, tock goes the clock.





	Clock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmeraldWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/gifts).



_ Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Ti- _

 

Sans shot a bone attack at the clock, trying to get it to shut up. He leaned back from his position on the couch, trying to relax.

 

_ Tick, tock. _

 

With a frustrated shout, Sans smashed the clock into a pile of scrap. He put his head in his hands.

 

_ Tick, tock. Tick, tock. _

 

This time Sans just glared at the clock. Let it ti-

 

_ Tick, tock. _

 

Sans ported out of the room, landing in a pile of snow. He really needed to  _ chill out _ .

 

_ Tick, tock. _

 

What was the kid even doing? They we-

 

Sans teleported before the clock could even give a single tick this time. The noise was starting to drive him nuts.

 

_ Tick, tock. _

 

Why was the kid dying so quickly?

 

_ Tick, tock. _

 

Sans slumped on the couch. He was just so tired of this.

 

_ Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. _

 

Sans resolved not to be in the same room with annoying,  _ loud _ clocks anymore. Getting caught in the same room with one was pure torture.

 

_ Tick, tock. _

 

Another annoying thing- wanting to just leave your eyes shut to relax some, but having them open involuntarily with every reset.

 

_ Tick, tock. _

 

How long was the kid gonna keep this up? By this point, they’d just be better off doing a full reset and trying to avoid whatever they were stuck doing.

 

_ Tick, tock. Tick, tock. _

 

Sans was just so tired of this. He wanted to take a nap, but the resets were too close to each other. He just ended up blankly staring.

 

_ Tick, tock. Ti-tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, to-tick, tock. _

 

What was the point? Even of the kid got them to the surface, it’d just reset again. And again. And again.

 

Even after time stopped stuttering, Sans just stared blankly at the wall. He was so tired.

 

He just didn’t care anymore.


End file.
